Playlist one shots
by vimto474
Summary: This is a collection of stories all based on a song title in alphabetical order. Mostly Clace but may have the occasional Sizzy or Malec. Thanks for reading!
1. A- Absolutely Me

A: Absolutely Me-Caro Emerald

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday  
Are impossible you see  
But when it gets to Friday  
What'cha get is absolutely me

 **CLARY'S POV**

Monday

The day started the way every god awful Monday morning does. With a blaring alarm going off at 7am and me wanting to throw it against the wall. I stumbled out of bed, threw on the clothes out of my wardrobe that had the least amount of paint on them and made my way down stairs. My brother Jonathan had more than likely already been up for hours before me, working out and getting a healthy, nutritious breakfast. When I got to the kitchen he had already made my coffee just the way I like it, black like my soul. He'd placed it in front of the seat I sit in every single day at the same time and after at least half of the cup, I deemed it safe enough to talk without biting Jon's head off.

"Good morning" I said whilst eating a bagel like my life depended on it. I only had 3 minutes until Izzy would be here to take me to school and Jace would be here to get Jon. Neither of us had a car because we couldn't afford one so we got lifts from them every day.

"Good morning Clare-Bear." He said, knowing full well that the nickname riled me up. I just grunted at him as the doorbell rang, signalling that our rides were here. I grabbed my bag that held all of my art supplies and made my way out of the house and into Izzy's car. I could hear Jace honking and whistling out of the car window at me but I didn't care.

"Buenos dias chica." Izzy said as I climbed into the car. "I'm so excited for today! I can't wait to see Simon."

"Izzy, I love you, but it's been like two days since the last time you saw him. Plus, you haven't even told him you like him yet." I said with a sigh.

"Two days is a really long time. It's 48 hours or 2880 minutes or 172800 seconds, which is a very long time." She rambled on whilst I just rolled my eyes at her and looked out of the window. Izzy wasn't your typical pretty cheerleader, she was a maths whizz, a biology buff and fantastic fashion designer. She could pull off just about any outfit and today wasn't an exception. She had on a figure hugging halter top and skin tight jeans on, not to mention the killer stilettos she insists on wearing everywhere. "I don't want to tell Simon I like him just in case he doesn't like me back. I don't see you telling Jace you like him any time soon either." I had been in denial for quite a while about my feelings for Jace and the only one that knew about them was Izzy.

"That's different and you know that. He's your brother and Jon's best friend. It'd be really weird if I came out and said it. Also, he'd just reject me anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Izzy mumbled under her breath and I pretended not to hear her. Izzy constantly made comments about how Jace was secretly in love with me but I doubted it entirely. Sure, he flirted with me a little but he did that with everyone so it wasn't that special. He was the school heart-throb and every girl was madly in love (or should I say lust) with him and he got whatever or whoever he wanted.

When we arrived at school, Izzy dragged me into the building and to our lockers just so she could catch a quick conversation with Simon. We found him leaning against his locker, on his phone, obviously waiting for us. He was wearing his usual gamer t-shirt, jeans and converse and I sometimes contemplated whether or not he actually owned anything else. When he heard Izzy's heels clicking down the corridor, he looked up with delight on his face and stood up completely.

"Morning ladies. You're both looking wonderful this morning." He said with a bow. Izzy turned a deep shade of red and I just snorted and began retrieving things from my locker. "Are you both coming to Java Jones tonight? I hear there's a poetry slam on there."

"I'd love to!" Izzy said a little too quickly, causing a wide grin on Simon's face.

"I can't Simon, you know I work all week apart from Fridays." I said and turned to look at them both. "How about you two just go together." Izzy glared at me but I could see the smile on her lips.

"Erm...well I'm not really into poetry that much, how about we just go to Taki's together instead?" Simon stuttered whilst looking down at his feet.

"Sure, we'll have to sit in Clary's section so she can serve us." Izzy said whilst practically beaming. She started to walk towards our first class and before we got there, she turned and said. "It's a date, Simon."

#####

The day passed much too fast and in a blink I was at work and serving the people I tried so hard to avoid all day. Everybody from school came to Taki's to hang out so for a couple of hours it was packed with students. Simon and Izzy weren't showing up until later which meant I had to endure the post-school rush by myself. I was just serving a nice elderly couple that had just come in for some cake when I heard someone from a couple of booths over yelling at me.

"Excuse me, but we've been sat waiting for 2 minutes now and you haven't come to serve us yet! I suggest you get your sorry ass over here right now unless you want to lose you job."

I didn't have the time to turn around and answer her so I just gave the couple their cake with a smile and turned towards where the god awful noise was coming from.

"I'm sorry miss, I'll be right there." I said over the noise of the restaurant which was the norm. As I looked over at the table and realised that it was full of people that I despise and I knew that they had sat in my area just to annoy me. The table consisted of four people; Kaelie Whitewillow, Seelie Queen Sebastian Verlac and Jace Herondale. Kaelie and Seelie were the resident bitches at Idris High and thought they ran the school. Sebastian was on the football team with Jace and John but was a complete and utter tool. All he did was flirt with any girl that looked at him, despite dating Seelie. I doubt Seelie minded that much because I think she was doing the exact same thing and they were just dating each other for status. Kaelie had herself convinced that she was dating Jace but everyone here knew that it was just a casual hookup for Jace. I took a deep breath and counted to five before walking over to take their order.

I plastered on my biggest, most fake smile and said "Hi there and welcome to Taki's. I'm Clary and I'll be your server today. Do you know what you'd like to order?"

"Of course we know what we're going to order bitch, we're not all as stupid as you," Kaelie said with a sneer and Seelie cackled like she'd just heard the world's funniest joke. "We'll have two salads with the low fat dressing dressing on the side and two burgers and fries for the guys." She said as she ran her hand up and down Jace's bicep possessively.

"Ok, that's great and what drinks would you like?" I said whilst resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"We'll have four cokes, please." Jace said with a wink as he lounged in the booth and I could feel myself turning crimson at the gesture.

I took the order into the back and 5 minutes later I delivered it without another word. I made sure their order was perfect so I didn't have to go back to them again for a while. But no sooner had I turned my back to them, I was being called back.

"Excuse me freak but this is definitely not low fat salad dressing!" Kaelie said as she towered over me with her great big heels and the salad dressing in her hand. Seconds later, the dressing was all over my head and running down my face. "Oops, sorry. I didn't see you all the way down there."

Seelie and Sebastian laughed hysterically and the three of them walked out together, leaving Jace behind. He stared at me in shock for a couple of seconds and then I realised how much of a fool I must have looked and ran off into the back to the staff room. I was too busy looking for a towel when I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Jace stood behind me.

"You might need this." He said, holding a towel with a solemn look on his face. Gone was the macho façade that Jace wore and left behind was the genuine Jace I had fallen in love with many years ago. We had been the best of friends growing up but when we hit high school, he changed completely and stopped talking to me.

He wiped the dressing off me forehead and then out of my hair. For a while, we just stood facing each other and then he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "Just ignore them, they're both jealous of you because you're so much more beautiful than they are."

With that, Jace turned and walked out of the room like nothing had happened. I stood there gaping for a few moments and then regained my composure. I walked out of the staff room and began tending to the people in my section that had been neglected in my absence. I began tidying the table that Kaelie and the others had left and noticed that Jace must have paid for their uneaten food with at least a $20 tip. I smiled a little, shook my head and carried on my shift.

#####

About an hour later, Izzy and Simon came in and sat in the same booth that Jace and his friends had vacated and as soon as they saw me and my damp, clumsy, dressing covered hair they both started asking questions. I filled them in as quickly as I could and I could see the two of them getting increasingly more angry whilst I spouted the story.

"As soon as I see that witch tomorrow I'm gonna shove my boot so far up her-." Izzy started but I knew I had to stop her.

"Iz, it's fine. Just forget about it, yeah? They're not worth worrying about and they're definitely not worth starting more drama over." I countered whilst writing down the orders that I already knew they would ask for. It was always a salad and diet coke for Izzy and burger, fries and onion rings for Simon. I always added an order of fries on top too because I knew that Izzy always stole Simon's and he hated it.

"Fine," she replied with a pout. I gave her a small smile and decided to give the two some space. Izzy had that look on her face that showed utter determination about something and if it was what I sure as hell hoped it was, I wasn't about to get in the way of that. I busied myself with other customers and 15 minutes later when their order was ready, I walked back over to them. Izzy had her hands wrapped around Simon's and I just caught the end of their conversation.

"-totally understand if you don't feel the same way and stuff but I just thought it was time that I told you." She said with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Are you crazy?" Simon said with a small laugh. They both hadn't noticed me standing their so I didn't ruin their moment. "You're all I've wanted for years and I've wanted to tell you for so long but I could never build up the courage." I decided that I would break my silence then and give them their food.

"Finally! Sizzy is real! It's been so frustrating hearing you two pining over each other for years and neither of you telling the other." I exclaimed

"YOU KNEW?!" They simultaneously shouted, getting some funny looks from people in the diner.

"Of course I knew, I'm both of your best friends and you both tell me everything. I just thought it was best for you to tell each other in your own time."

"Well thank you." Izzy said and I could hear the smile in her voice as I placed their food in front of them. "Wait, how did you know what we wanted? We didn't even order..." She said with a confused expression, one mirrored by Simon too. I just smiled at them both and tapped my nose, walking away.

#####

Friday

The rest of the week breezed by. Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were all pretty much the same as Monday, minus the salad dressing incident. Izzy and Simon came into the diner on Wednesday holding hands and spent the whole time giggling to each other and snuggling up. As much as I loved them both, they were sickening. I was definitely jealous because my life was completely and utterly boring. The highlight of my week by far was Fridays. Jon either went out on a date or worked on Friday and so did my mum.

I did the same thing I always did, I would walk home and as soon as I come in I threw on my old shorts and tank top and shut myself in my room, drawing and dancing to myself to escape. I started sketching Simon and Izzy at the Diner. They were hand in hand and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Once I was satisfied, I moved onto adding colour to the picture. I decided that in that moment, they both looked like the world had faded from view and the only thing that mattered was each other. I brought the couple to life but left the booth and surroundings grey, showing that they really did add colour to the other's life. Once I had finished I added the sketch to the collection of others on my bedroom wall and started another one. I began to zone out whilst drawing and when I looked back up from my sketchbook, it was almost 40 minutes later and darkness had fallen outside. I finally took in what I had been drawing and it was Jace's face on Monday when he'd cleaned my hair. I'd added colour to Jace's eyes and that was all. To say that I wasn't impressed with it would be a lie but I couldn't shake the feeling of embarrassment that he was the thing that crept into my mind when I wasn't paying attention. I sighed and began to crank my music up to the point that my speakers were shaking and I danced.

I'm not even remotely a good dancer but it calmed me down. I had no rhythm or anything but it was just the fun thing I did that was truly me. I was that absorbed in my dancing that I didn't hear the door open over the music, or somebody calling for Jon and I certainly didn't hear Jace enter my room. But sure enough, when I turned around to skip the song he was there. His mouth was open like he was prepared to say something but he just his mouth and started clapping.

"I never took you for a dancer Fray but you can definitely move." He said whilst smirking and walking towards me slowly.

"Oh please, you can't be serious." Turning to my sound system to not only turn down the music but to hide my blush. "Anyway, what are you doing here? And especially in my room."

"Well I never have anything to do on a Friday and I came over to see if Jon wanted to do anything. I knocked for ages and I could hear the music and figured it was him. I let myself in and made my way up here to find your shaking you butt to Taylor Swift." He said with a smirk and I had to hide my face again because my cheeks now resembled small tomatoes.

Turning to face him properly with my hands on my hips. "And I'll have you know, I very much enjoy dancing to Tay-Tay. She's fun and she doesn't let the haters get to her, she just shakes it off! Anyway, Jon isn't here, he's working tonight so it's just me."

"Well can I join you? I'm bored out of my mind at home and I need to talk to someone before I go insane. Plus, I must say that I'm a secret die hard Swiftie but if you ever tell anyone that I'll deny it! " He asked, plopping himself down on my bed, already making himself at home. I obviously wasn't going to win so I decided why not let him stay for a while. I decided to press play on my music again started humming to myself whilst spinning around on my desk chair. The humming turned into singing and after a while, Jace began to join in. We were both practically dancing around my room belting out the lyrics at the top of our lungs. When my playlist ended, Jace made his way over to my desk, grabbed my sketchbook and began opening it. I dashed over to him and tried to grab it out of him hands, crying in protest.

"What's wrong Red? Something in here that you don't want me to see?" He said, running over to my bed and jumping on it to keep it away from me. He'd always used my height against me, even when we were younger and now was no exception.

"Just give it back Jace!" I said after jumping to try again get it for at least 5 minutes. I decided that it was now or never and pounced at him, knocking him onto the bed and landing on top of him in the process. He looked up at me with a strange look in his eye and I realised he must have been disgusted and jumped off of him like he was on fire. However, in the struggle, the book had landed on the bed and was open to the page that had the drawing of Jace's face on it. He looked down at it and gasped slightly.

Taking the book in hand, "Wow Clary, this really is magnificent!"

I blushed slightly and murmured, "thanks I guess. It's not my best but you can have it if you want." I ripped the page out of the sketchbook and handed it to him. He took it with a smile on his face and got up, making his way to the door.

"I've really enjoyed tonight Clary, it's really shown me what the real you is like. I really should be going now but can we do this again next week?" I gave a small nod and he gave his signature grin "Thanks, good night Red. I'll let myself out, wouldn't want you getting cold in those tiny shorts."

He smirked at me and turned to walk away. Pausing at the door, Jace turned and walked back towards me, pulled me in for a quick hug and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I didn't even notice him leave, I just collapsed on my bed with my hand on my cheek and a smile on my face and drifted off to sleep.

#####

Every Friday night for many weeks, Jace and I spent a few hours together doing various things. Sometimes it was watching a movie or sometimes it was just him watching me sketch. We talked for hours on end about everything and nothing all at the same time and it was wonderful! He told me about his parents and how they had died in a car crash when he was 9 and that's how he had come to live with the Lightwoods when he was 12. I told him about my mum and our money troubles and how that sometimes we were barely getting by but we made it work.

One Friday, I was sat waiting for Jace to show up and he was an hour later than usual. When he finally showed up, his eyes were red and puffy and his knees were dirty. We went up to my room and pressed play on a random play list. I turned to look at him and he looked so defeated. I pulled him into a hug and we stayed like that for a while, just in each other's arms before he spoke.

"It's the anniversary of their death today."

It was all he had to say and I pulled him closer and just held him whilst he sobbed into my shoulder. It was completely out of character for him but it showed how much they meant to him and how much he trusted me to bare himself to me like that. I hadn't even noticed but we had began to sway to the music that was softly playing. As the song changed, Jace's breath hitched.

"How did you know that this was their favourite song?" He said whilst looking at me deeply.

"I didn't, it's just come on shuffle I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. He began to properly dance then, whisking me this way and that. I had no idea how to dance but Jace obviously did and he led very well. The space between us had shrunk and his hands had made their way onto my hips and mine around his neck. I looked up at him and it was like the whole world disappeared. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and he was giving me the most earth-shattering first kiss that anyone could ever experience. I had managed to get to 17 and not had my first kiss but this was so much better than I had imagined.

After a while he pulled away and looked down at me with a small smile. "I have to go take care of some things but I promise you that after I do, I definitely want to do that again. If that's ok with you of course."

I could almost feel my whole face turning beetroot coloured "That's definitely ok with me."

"Well I'm going to go and I'll see you at school on Monday" He said and almost bolted for the door.

After he had left, I felt like I was floating but I couldn't shake the feeling at the back of my mind that he wasn't interested in me because of how quickly he had left. I pushed it aside and began to draw, putting every emotion that I had just felt down onto paper like my own personal journal.

#####

When I got to school on Monday, you could say that I was a little apprehensive. I hadn't spoken to Jace since the kiss and I was definitely nervous. I knew I would have to wait until lunch to see him so I had to wait it out for the first three periods.

When I got into the cafeteria, I immediately saw Jace talking to Kaelie and my heart sunk. She had her hand on his arm but his face seemed like they were having an argument. After a couple of seconds, Kaelie shrieked and dumped her milkshake all over his head.

"I can't believe you're leaving me for her!" She exclaimed whilst stomping away.

"We weren't even together but sure..." Jace called after her but she obviously didn't care as she stormed past me with a glare. Jace noticed me then and walked over to me, dripping in strawberry goodness.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that but it's what needed to happen so we could do this."

Tilting my head to the side slightly in confusion. "Do what?"

"This." He said pulling me into him and crashing his lips onto mine.

"You taste like strawberries." I said with a giggle after we pulled back from each other.

That's when I realised all the awwws and the ooos that came from our classmates and I noticed Simon passing Izzy $10. I was slowly getting covered in milkshake but I didn't care, not right now. All that matter in that moment was that I was completely happy and it all stemmed from Friday nights of being absolutely me

 **AN: This is my first of many one shots to come hopefully, I'm terrible at sticking to a schedule but hopefully over the Christmas break I can get some time in and get in a few chapters!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING TO THE END! (bye)**


	2. B- Baby It's Cold Outside

B: Baby It's Cold Outside-Tom Jones and Cerys Matthews

I really can't stay- Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away- Baby it's cold outside  
This evening had been- Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice- I'll hold your hand they're just like ice

Clary's POV

When I first found out that I would be spending Christmas day alone, I was devastated. Christmas was my favourite time of year and having to spend it alone just ruined it. My mum and Luke were going on a trip to London to spend Christmas and New Year with some of Luke's relatives and my best friend Simon was spending the day with this girlfriend and her family. After a while though, I realised that even though I was on my own for the day, I could very easily enjoy it. I could spend the whole day in my pyjamas watching Christmas movies and and sketching. I would make the day special even on my own.

I'd gotten most of my presents sorted already. I'd made mum and Luke a portrait of the two of them together because neither of them actually wanted anything. Simon had asked for a couple of comics so I'd gotten what he'd asked for and I was going to add in a few sketches of his favourite characters and scenes from movies and TV series too. He was a massive Star Wars nerd so I was going to give him a sketch of the Death Star along with some others too.

I hadn't finished the last couple of sketches by Christmas Eve so I'd decided to brave the cold and venture out to my local coffee shop to fill myself up on the sweet, black goodness and finally get them done. The shop was the hole in the wall type of place that you find upon chance and keep as your private little secret. When I got there is was almost empty apart from one or two people so I picked a small booth in the back with nice lighting and walked over to the counter. I was friends with the owner so when I walked over, he'd already finished my order and had it ready for me. Jace and I had been friends for a year or so and we'd always have a catch up on whenever I came in. When the shop was empty like this, he would come and sit with me and we'd chat for hours about mindless things. Jace was tall, blonde and gorgeous but in an angelic way that made my fingers itch to draw him. I went to pull my purse out pay but he just put his hand up to me.

"Already got you covered Red, don't worry about it. Let's just say it's my Christmas present to you." He said with his signature smirk.

I smiled and took my drink. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you."

"That's ok, your company is enough." He said was we began to make our way back over to the booth I'd picked. We got comfortable and I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag.

"So, what brings you here on a day like this? I've had like 10 customers today and most of those have been shoppers." He said, playing with the sugar pot.

"Well I haven't finished my present for my friend Simon yet so I came here to finish the sketches I'm giving him."

"Can I see them? I absolutely love you work!" He said and I passed him the book. I'd shown him a lot of my work over the time that I'd known him to get his opinion on things but he usually never said anything negative about my work.

I looked over at him and I could see the way that the light was catching his cheekbones and it made his face look like it had be perfectly sculpted by Michelangelo himself. I stared for while, and then finally realised that he was looking back at me and was talking to me.

"Pardon?" I said blushing slightly.

"I said do you like what you see?" He smirked and the blushing got infinitely worse. He saw my crimson cheeks and seemed satisfied by my response and carried on with what he was going to say. "I was going to ask you why you hadn't already finished these if they're a Christmas present."

"Well I'm spending Christmas alone this year and I wont see Simon until well after Christmas so I thought I had a bit of extra time before I had to give it to him." I said with a sad look on my face.

"You're spending Christmas alone? What about your mum and your stepdad?" He said, seeming concerned.

"They're not here so this Christmas I'm all alone."

"Well why don't we do something tonight? I could close up now, we could go upstairs and watch some movies. I could make us some hot chocolates too!" He said, the excitement building in his eyes. Jace lived in the flat that was on top of the coffee shop so we wouldn't have to travel anywhere.

I shook my head slightly. "Don't you have somewhere to be tonight? I would expect you to have a date or a party to go to or something."

"Nope. Like you, I'm spending Christmas alone this year because my parents are off at some ski resort in Switzerland or somewhere so it's just me." At that point, I looked around the shop and realised that we were alone. The last couple of patrons had left and he wouldn't lose much money by shutting the shop up early on a day like this.

"Sure, I have nothing else to and it sounds fun." On the outside I was trying to play it cool but on the inside I was freaking out! I'd had a small thing for Jace for a while and this was a whole new world of exciting. I sat in the booth whilst he locked up the front door and and flipped over the open sign. He turned off all the machines and we made our way through the back and up into his flat upstairs.

The flat was nothing like what I had expected. It was very light, modern and open plan. It was almost entirely white and all I wanted to do was splatter pain all over the walls. Everything seemed to have an exact place and it was extremely tidy. It's stark, clinical appearance was completely opposite to the cosy, inviting nature of the shop downstairs.

Jace made his way into the kitchen and I just stood awkwardly at the side of his breakfast bar.

"Make yourself at home and pick a movie for us to watch. I'll just make us some hot chocolates and when we can get comfy and not move for a few hours," He said with a hearty laugh that warmed my heart and set off the butterflies in my stomach. I made my way over to the sofa and put down my coat and bag. He had a large collection of movies in a large bookcase that ranged from comedies to action films to chick flicks. I giggled at the fact he owned Notting Hill and decided to pull out of the ultimate Christmas film- The Muppet's Christmas Carol.

Jace came over and placed our hot chocolates on the table just in time for the movie to start. He sat close beside me and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa over us both so we were warm. The movie was playing away but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could concentrate on was the heat that was emanating from Jace's body and how close we were. His arm was slung over the back of the sofa and was draped over my shoulder. After a while, without even noticing, I had nestled myself up against his side and he'd pulled me closer. The warmth coming from Jace and the hot chocolate were making me feel floaty and after a while, the music coming from the movie faded away.

#####

Hours later, I awoke in darkness to movement from underneath me. I twisted my body and looked up, realising that my pillow was in fact Jace's chest. He too was just waking up and was trying not to move too much.

"Hey there. I was trying not to move so I didn't wake you but it obviously didn't work." He said as he smiled down at me and my heart melted. I started to move my head towards his and then realised what I was doing and recoiled. I looked about in an attempt to hide my blush and realised we were in complete darkness.

"Why's it so dark in here? I thought there were some lights on when we started watching the film."

"I thought so too, I think the electricity is down because the TV's gone off and we've been asleep for hours." I looked down at my watched and realised he was right. It was about 7:30, meaning we had been asleep for about 3 hours. I got up, stretching myself out and walked over to the window whilst Jace tried the light switches, confirming his suspicions. The electricity was down and we were stuck in darkness. I threw open the curtains and was met with a surprise. The pavement and roads were covered with at least a foot of snow that must have come down whilst we were asleep. I felt Jace come up behind me an put his hand on the small of my back. I stiffened slightly but then eased under his touch. He took in the sight and whistled lowly.

"Damn...That's a lot of snow."

"I really should be going back to my apartment, it's going to take me a while to walk back in the snow."

"You can't be serious. Clary, it's cold outside!"

"What other option do I have?" I said as I turned away from the window as I grabbed my coat.

Jace rubbed the back of his neck and almost looked nervous.

'There was no way he was nervous, he's always so confident' I thought.

"You could stay here tonight...We both have nothing to do this Christmas and you could get seriously hurt out there if you try and make your way back in the snow. Plus, the whole area will probably be under a power cut at the moment so you're place will be freezing too. " He said with a small smile and my stomach started doing flips.

I shook my head. "I couldn't do that, I feel like I'm intruding enough. I'll be fine by myself." I started to make my way over to the door to leave but Jace caught my wrist.

"Please Clary, I'd hate to think you'd get hurt out there on your own. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I knew that I could have helped you. " I sighed and realised that he'd won with just that statement.

"Fine. You win." I said and Jace beamed.

"I knew I would win in the end!" He said and took my bag off me and placed it on his dinner table. "So what would you like to do? We can't really have any hot food but I can make us both a sandwich and I've got some beer in the fridge."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea" I said, taking off my coat once again and placing it over the back of a chair.

"I have some candles too so we can light up the room a bit." Just then, Jace's eyes lit up and all but ran over to cupboard, threw it open and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. He came back over to me, looking like a child on Christmas morning. "We can roast marshmallows over the candles too!"

We set about our jobs after that. I placed candles around the rooms and lit them all, giving us a little bit of light. Jace made us both some sandwiches and got us some beer. We sat at the dinner table, chatting about what we'd gotten our other family members for Christmas and roasting marshmallows over the candles like it was the most normal thing in the world.

#####

After a couple of hours, we'd finished two bags of marshmallows, a full crate of beer and almost another bottle of wine. We were both pretty drunk and had moved over to the sofa. Jace was sat at one end of the sofa and I was leaning into his side again like before and his arm was round me. I had found that the space there was almost perfectly shaped like my body and I fit so comfortably there. There was a blanket over us both but the alcohol was doing a pretty good job of keeping us warm.

"We need to go to sleep Jace, I can't stay awake any longer." I said, fighting to keep my eyelids.

"I guess we probably should, I'll sleep out here on the sofa and you can have my bed." He said and I began to protest.

"No way! It's your bed and I'm the guest so I should have the sofa." I slurred whilst standing up. My legs and my brain weren't cooperating very well because I instantly began to fall but the impact never came. Jace's arms were around me and he'd picked me up bridal style, carefully carrying me towards his room. He somehow managed to open the door whilst still holding me and placed me down on the bed. He dug around in one of his draws for a while and pulled out a shirt and passed it to me.

"Put this on." He said with a smile and turned away whilst I stripped down and put on the shirt. It was like a dress on me but it was super comfortable. I slid into bed and he turned back around with a smile.

"Good, now I'll sleep on the sofa tonight ok?" He said and began to turn away towards the door.

"Jace?" I said said, suddenly feeling a sudden rush of courage. "Stay."

He turned back to me with a look of shock on his face. "Are you sure?" I nodded and he smiled, making his way onto the other side of the bed. Earlier on, he'd changed out of his barista's uniform and had put on jogging bottoms and a t-shirt so he just took off his shirt and climbed into bed.

"Are you sure this is ok?" He sounded unsure as he lay beside me.

"I'm sure, now let's get to sleep. Good night." I said as I put my arm around his waist and bridged the gap between us. I was shocked at my own boldness but I thought 'why not?'. He pulled me closer and my breath started to even out.

Jace probably thought I was already asleep because before I dropped off, he kissed the top of my head and I heard him say. "Good night beautiful, Merry Christmas."

#####

The next morning when I awoke, I was completely disorientated. I was in an unknown room and I had someone's arm around me. I looked over and realised what was going on. I had stayed the night at Jace's. In his bed. With him. My arm was still wrapped around his waist but his hand had travelled down my body and had settled on my thigh. I blushed deeply and was about to move when I realised that he was still sound asleep but I could hear him murmuring things out loud.

"You look beautiful." He must have been having a dream about a pretty girl he liked or an ex.

"I promise Clary, you do." Hearing my name, I jumped slightly and my stomach started doing flips constantly. I didn't want to wake him in an attempt to get him to say more but after a while of silence, I decided that I couldn't take it any more. I moved around a bit, hoping it would wake him up and soon enough, a couple of seconds later his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas Clary" I immediately remembered what he'd said the night before and began to blush again. I could tell that he wasn't fully awake yet because he slid his hand up my thigh, up my waist and pulled me closer to him. I appreciated the warmth and I also loved having his arms around me so this was practically heaven.

"Merry Christmas Jace. Can we get up and get something to eat? I'm kind of starving." I muffled into his chest. He chuckled and released me, standing up out of bed.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I have some cereal bars that we can have for breakfast. The power should be back up for around lunch time hopefully so I can cook us some dinner." He said and I was slightly surprised but grateful that he wanted to spend all of Christmas day with me. "That's if you want to stay for dinner that is, you don't have to if you don't want to"

"I'd love to stay for dinner. Now, let's go and get those cereal bars." We walked out of Jace's room and made our way into the kitchen where I sat at the table whilst he grabbed our breakfast. After he'd joined me, I made my confession.

"Now do you remember yesterday when I said I hadn't gotten you anything for Christmas?" I said whilst trying to avoid Jace's eyes. He nodded and I carried on. "Well over the past couple of months I've been doing a few sketches of you and I thought you'd might like them."

I grabbed my sketchbook out of my bag and opened it to the page where the ones of him start and he leafed through them, his eyes lighting up more and more as he went. There was one of him smiling at a customer and another of him concentrating deeply on a drink he was making. There were around 10 in total and after he was finished looking at them he finally looked up at me.

"I love them Clary! They're breathtaking." He said with a beaming smile. "I have a confession too. I may have gotten you something too. Just wait here." And he jumped up and ran off into his room. A couple of seconds later, he came back in holding a large box tied with a ribbon. He put it down in front of me and I gasped.

"I have no idea what's in this but I already know it's too much." I said and I began to open it. In the box there were boxes upon boxes of art supplies. Chalks and pastels, pencils and charcoals. The contents of the box must have cost a fortune. "Jace, I can't take this. It's too much."

"No, you must. I've already bought it now so you have to take it." With that I sighed and got up. I made my way around the table and Jace stood up. I pulled him in for a hug and we stood there for a moment, just in each other's arms. After a while, that bolt of courage that I'd gotten last night came back.

"Jace?"

"Yes?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Did you really mean it when you called me beautiful last night?" He pulled back from me in surprised and his cheeks took on a pink tint. He looked down at the ground for a moment and then looked up again.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah...I wasn't quite asleep yet when you said it."

"Well yes, I did mean it." He said whilst looking me in the eye. His golden eyes were filled with honesty that I couldn't argue with. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my entire life."

My breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. The confident, gorgeous Jace Herondale thought I was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. After taking that in for a second I got a second wave of pure courage and decided to do the irrational. I put my hands on Jace's shoulders, pushed myself up onto my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. That action alone was enough to send sparks shooting down my spine and Jace must have felt the same because he looped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a while until it felt like fireworks were going off all around me until I opened my eyes and realised that the lights had come back on. The electricity was working again and we could now begin to live life like normal people again. We pulled back, both smiling like crazy people.

"Well that was definitely unexpected." Jace said with a smirk and I blushed and looked away for a second.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologise, it's just a pity there wasn't any mistletoe about." He winked and began to make his way to the sofa. I followed him, sitting down next to him and he pulled me close. "How about we watch another movie now?"

"Sure. How about Die Hard? That's the best Christmas movie of all." I said, hoping that I wouldn't scare him off with my bizarre film choices.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you've just said that." He said and put his hand to his chest. "I think I'm in love."

I turned and looked at him in shock and he just smiled at me, pulling me closer. "Well," he said. "I think I already knew that I was in love anyway, but you liking Die Hard is just the cherry on top of a wonderful cake."

I turned away, blushing once again and realised that this was going to be a truly wonderful Christmas.

 **AN: Hi! Thanks for reading my second one shot and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for songs you'd like to see in the next chapters then let me know because I'd love some help with picking them. I hope you liked this seasonal song and don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
